


Two Against One

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [27]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, sassy TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “I can’t believe we’re using the TARDIS to get ice cream,” the Doctor grumbles.“You asked what I wanted!”





	Two Against One

“I can’t believe we’re using the TARDIS to get ice cream,” the Doctor grumbles.

“You asked what I wanted!”

He pokes at a few buttons on the console. The TARDIS chimes at him indignantly and he glares back. “All of time and space at her fingertips and she asks for ice cream!”

Rose watches at he prods another button and flips a switch, biting her lip to hold in a giggle.  _ He really is adorable when he gets all cross, _ she thinks.

Sidling up to him she says soothingly, “Doctor, we can go someplace  _ fun _ to get ice cream. Didn’t you say gelato was invented in 16th century Florence? We always have fun in Italy, especially when we can get dressed up for the occasion. Or we could go somewhere in America in the 1950s and get root beer floats at a carhop. I look adorable in a poodle skirt.” She watches, grinning, as he fights the urge to laugh and loses.

“Alright, America. 1955. New England in summer, I think. And only because you  _ do  _ look adorable in a poodle skirt.” He looks pointedly down the corridor toward the wardrobe room, then looks at Rose with a wink. “Best go change, I’m sure she’s already got an outfit picked out for you.”

Laughing, Rose practically skips up the steps and out of sight. Shaking his head, the Doctor turns back to the console to enter their destination. “Next she’ll be asking for really good chips.”

The TARDIS chimes a laugh, and at the same time Rose shouts, “I heard that!”

“It’s a bad day when I’m outnumbered on my own ship!” he shouts back.

Both Rose and the TARDIS laugh at that.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 27: Ice


End file.
